


Skating on thin ice

by findingvm



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, real tiny tho, teeny tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findingvm/pseuds/findingvm
Summary: Prompt: “You’re warm it’s comforting” + Manda’s idea: mo goes to the moirsskateshop to get his skates fixed so he can take Tessa skating for the first time without Scott.
Relationships: Morgan Rielly/Tessa Virtue
Comments: 9
Kudos: 47





	Skating on thin ice

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit out of my comfort zone but the idea was great. Thank you for your love.

_**2019**_.

Christmas was just around the corner and both Tessa and Morgan had decided to spend the very few days leading up to Christmas Eve with her family in London, and then fly to Vancouver to see his.

On the 23rd, Morgan felt the deep need to take Tessa skating. They were both excellent skaters and he longed to step onto the ice with her hand firmly wrapped around his.

Skating was a part of his life, it was a part of him. And he could not think of anyone he would rather do this with. Tessa understood his love for the sport. She understood how much he missed it when he was not on the ice. She understood everything.

So, when he asked her if he could take her to a nearby rink, or even an outdoor, Christmassy rink, her response had been immediate. The smile gracing her lips, the way her eyes lit up and the happy nod she gave him filled his heart with so much love.

“I’ll probably need to get my skates sharpened a bit before going.” He said with a wince.

“That’s okay. I’ll give you the address to one of the closest skate shops. I’m sure they’ll be able to do it for you before tonight.” She says with a delightful smile. 

The trepidation she felt within her was something she welcomed. Tonight would be the first time she’d step into the ice since the tour. Moreover, it would be the first time she skates with someone other than Scott. It was a lot of firsts, but with him, she was ready to conquer it all.

She had decided to stay behind and help her mother set some last-minute decorations and that’s how Morgan finds himself, companionless, in front of the non other than Moir’s Skate Shop. 

A part of him hoped Scott wouldn’t be in there. Not because he despised him, but because he couldn’t bring himself to tell Scott Moir, Tessa’s partner on the ice for 22 years, that he was about to take her skating. It didn’t resonate so well in his mind, he could only imagine how it’d sound in Scott’s.

He took a breath, shouldered his skating bag and pushed the door open.

The ambiance was cozy and so welcoming and Morgan found himself relaxing a bit. 

He waited at the counter and was relieved to see Paul appear. The older man wore a smile on his face and had the same kind eyes his whole family seemed to have. 

“Good afternoon Mr. Rielly. What a pleasure to have you here.” Paul said kindly. 

Morgan smiled, “Good afternoon. Thank you. This is such a beautiful shop you have here!” He says good-natured. 

“Thank you. We are quite proud of this baby.” Paul says, looking around him with an ounce of nostalgia. 

“What brings you here today?” He says, back to business. 

He sets his bag onto the counter and opens it to reveal his skates. 

“I would actually need to sharpen them a bit. I won’t be back on the ice with the team before long so I just need a very light sharpening to hold me for Christmas and skate with my girlfriend.”

The last words leave his mouth before he has time to stops them. He knows Paul knows and adores Tessa, but the expression on the old man’s face remained neutral and it put Morgan at ease some more. 

“Very well!” He takes the bag with him and gives the man in front of him a smile. “It’ll only take a few minutes. Don’t hesitate to grab a coffee if you want to.” He says pointing to the coffee machine on his left.

Morgan nods and watches as the man disappears. He takes a look around and stumbles upon that gorgeous photo of Tessa and Scott during their Mahler program. He can’t help the smile that blossoms onto his face at the sight of his girlfriend there.

His head swivels at the sound of approaching footsteps, expecting to see Paul but not quite believing he could be so quick.

The man in front of him was not Paul and his steps stopped short as soon as he noticed Morgan. Shock and delight crossed his features before he could school them and he once again started walking, this time approaching Morgan.

“Hey man! How are you doing?” Scott says happily, bringing him into a half hug with a pat on his back. 

“I’m doing good, you?”

“Pretty good. I can’t say I ever expected to see you in here.” Scott says with a chuckle.

“Yeah, Tess gave me your address. I needed my skates sharpened for tonight and this was her recommendation.” He grins.

“Tonight? You guys got a game I’m not aware of?” Scott teases, making Morgan chuckle though a bit nervously. 

“No um, I’m actually taking Tessa to skate tonight. Figured it was our only chance with our busy schedule.”

Scott froze for a moment and his jaw immediately tightened at the idea of Tessa skating with someone else. He once again schooled his emotions and gave Morgan a tiny smile.

“That’s good! Where are you guys headed?” He says, trying to make his voice as cheerful as possible but knowing that he could see right through it. 

“We don’t know yet. I kind of wanted to find an outdoor rink. It’s always so much better.”

“There is actually one right outside London that’s open until late tonight. I’ll text you the address if you want.”

“That’d be so great, thank you man”

They chat some more while Paul works his charms on the Hockey player’s skates and before long, he’s heading back to Tessa, his skates ready and his heart a bit lighter.

* * *

Taking the hand of someone who isn’t Scott before stepping on the ice feels foreign but then again, not so much. Not when the hand in question is Morgan’s. Her boyfriend, the person she loves more than she ever thought possible. 

She has always dreaded the moment she’d have to skate with someone other than Scott, but she couldn’t think of anyone she’d rather do it with. 

Their first strokes on the outdoor ice, in a freezing evening was so much more than she could have ever imagined. 

Holding his hand was like a dream come true. They had combined their love for skating and their love for each other and were able to skate as if nothing else mattered. 

She turned her gaze towards him as they continued skating around the circled area. 

“This is perfect,” she says, breaking the silence. “Being on the ice, with you. It’s perfect.” She says a bit emotional at finally being able to link her hobby to her private life in a non-invasive way. 

“You’re perfect.” He says as he holds her hand tighter, turning on his skates so he skates backwards and leads her with her hands holding his. She lets out a giggle as he takes up speed. 

She’s never felt so free. 

He tugs on her hand as he slows down and, because they are pretty much alone by now, holds her against him when they finally come to a rest against the boards. 

“You’re warm it’s comforting” she says against his chest, her hands sneaking under his coat to keep warm. 

He chuckles at her words and holds her tighter, his chin coming to rest on the top of her head because of their height difference. 

In light of everything that’s happened today, Morgan was certain that everything would be okay. He couldn’t wait to build a future with the woman in his arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Perhaps not what you were used to with me. Hope you still liked it. ❤️


End file.
